As the guilty cries
by lemmel92
Summary: when the fellowship stops for the night by the river Anduin things go wrong, will Legolas survive his guilt? read to find out. warning: elf torture and later on slash
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer: I do not own lord of the rings, they belong to the tolkien family.

This is my first story and english is not my first language, so I apologize for any grammar mistakes.

warning: torture, angst and other fun stuff^^ might be slash later on, I haven't decided yet.

Chapter one

It was the pain that woke him up, his back felt like it was on fire. Legolas tried to move his arms, but something kept them above his head, also he could feel that something was wrong with his shoulders. The pain seared through his body when he tried to move. At first Legolas couldn't remember how he ended up in some dark and dank dungeon, but soon it all came back to him.

3 days earlier

The fellowship had left Lorien by boat just a few days ago. The grief of Gandalfs death still hung around them. Legolas looked upon the fellowship and what he saw was that it was slowly breaking, the hobbits no longer laughed or jumped around, Boromir usually sat staring at the fire at night, the same for Gimli. Aragorn looked as grim as the rest of them, but he never sat still always walking back and forth. "We should keep going, Aragorn" Legolas said, he had felt something dark approaching all day. "We can't keep going through another night Legolas, the hobbits are too tired. We have to stop" Aragorns tired voice warned him of trying to keep arguing.

Soon they were paddling to the eastern shore to make camp for the night. As he sat foot on the shore legolas could tell something was going to go wrong. 'Valar, please let us leave this place safe' "legolas!" Aragorn called "Can you scout the forest, making sure it's safe?" "Of course" he answered and walked into the dark forest. As he scouted the forest legolas noticed that not a sound was made, the bird were not singing, the wind didn't blow and the forest critters didn't make a sound, it was as if they weren't there. Suddenly he felt something approach, something very dark and evil. He turned around and behind him several dark shadows moved closer.

….

Back at the camp they were preparing supper when a hellish shriek ripped through the evening. "Nazgul! Protect the hobbits! " Aragorn ordered, when suddenly a thought came to mind " has anyone seen Legolas?" . "He hasn't returned from scouting yet" boromir called.

Suddenly orches swarmed out of the forest. The hobbits screamed in fear of the disgusting creatures, hiding at the shore behind Aragorn, Boromir and Gimli. "Where is that darn elf? We could use those arrows of his" Gimli grumbled, he would never admit it, but he was worried about their elf companion. The call of the nazgul had been far away maybe they had already found the elf.

"Get the boats into the water, bring only the most necessary" Aragorns order shook Gimli out of his thoughts. "You would leave the elf behind?" Boromirs surprised voice spoke up. "Frodo is more important, we must protect him legolas will understand and he might already be lost to us" Aragorn spoke the words, but anyone could see it hurt him having to make that decision.

While the hobbits grabbed what they could and readied the boats the warriors fought of wave after wave of orches, when one orch fell another took its place. They were quickly getting tired and if they didn't get away soon they would all die and the quest would fall into darkness.

"Aragorn, the boats are ready" pippins light voice now filled with fear called. Aragorn and the others started to make their way to the boats all the while hoping to see a flash of gold running to them, but it never came.

As they got the boats onto the river their hearts fell when they heard a heart wrenching cry and instinctually they all knew that the cry was Legolas. The pain of leaving his oldest friend behind hit Aragorn like a brick. 'I left him behind' was the only thought in his head. He felt like screaming but not at sound left his lips. He had to be strong, he had to protect the others and he had to move on for Legolas. When this was over he would bring the news of Legolas death to his father Thranduil and accept any punishment he would give him, but for now he had to look forward.

…

The nazgul shrieked, its cry grating in Legolas ears. The fear rose up inside of him, threatening to take over. Legolas mind screamed at him to flee, but the fear held him captive. He could hear something approaching fast from the forest behind him. A moment later orcs came out of the forest.

"Get the elf alive" one of the nazgul hissed. That woke Legolas out of his fear induced stupor. He grabbed his knives and moved into a defensive position as the enemy moved closer. "You will never take me alive" he cried, knowing he be better off dead than in the hands of orcs.

The orcs attacked bloodthirsty grins on their faces, weapons high in the air. Their glee at at finding one of the firstborns alone was evident. Legolas fought has hard as he could, but when one orc died three more took its place.

Suddenly the orcs backed off still grinning. He sensed something moving behind him. Legolas turned around and at the same time one of the nazgul stabbed his at him. The pain vibrated through his as the sword slid into his stomach.

All was quiet, he looked at the orcs they seemed to be laughing, but not a sound was heard. Legolas vision started darkening, he tried to fight it, but in the end the pain won and he fell into unconsciousness.

tbc...

please read and review. next chapter will be up soon.


	2. Chapter 2

disclaimer: I don't own lord of the rings

author note: sorry for the long wait, school as been kind of stressful and so I haven't had time to write. but here is the next chapter.

Chapter two

Legolas woke up slowly, his whole body burning with pain. He was being carried over the back of an orc. "The elf is awake!" the orc carrying him cried out. Legolas could see the orcs around him leering and screaming at him. He knew that he might not make it to where ever their taking him.

They walked the entire day and during the day Legolas wounds started hurting more and more, he started to wonder about the rest of the fellowship and if they got away. He would never be able to survive the guilt if they got caught because of him. He had yet to see anyone else and so the hope lived on. At night they stopped by a small group of trees. Legolas was tied to a tree and given just a small piece of stale bread and then left alone. There was a guard stationed nearby, but overall he was left alone.

The next day Legolas wounds had gotten badly infected and an infection was raging through his body. Soon he was having fevered visions of his friends walking beside him. Of course he didn't realize this with the fever affecting his mind. And so he thought that they had also been captured, that it was his fault. They must have waited for him or tried to find him. Legolas mind was flooded with guilt, his spirit matching his battered body.

Soon he could see a forest approaching in the distance and a cold shill ran up his spine. He recognized it, it was his home, the forest Mirkwood. At first Legolas though that he would soon be saved, for what orcs would be able to get passed the elf guardians of Mirkwood? But soon he realized that they were approaching from the wrong side, the orcs were heading to the south of the forest were darkness lay thick and no elves lived.

As they entered the forest Legolas could feel the darkness pressing on his soul and soon his wounds had grown worse and his fever higher. Legolas fevered visions were steadily growing worse several times he had seen his friends being hurt and punished for falling behind. It broke Legolas heart seeing these things happening and not being able to do anything to stop it, the orcs kept him tied at all times in fear of him getting away.

…

As they entered Dul Guldur Legolas was led down into one of the deepest, darkest and dankest dungeons. He was left there in the dark and soon his wounds once again pushed him into unconsciousness.

He woke to the sound of something heavy walking closer. Legolas once again felt the fear grip his heart when he thought about what would happen to him, suddenly the door was flung open waking him from his dreams. Just behind the door stood one of the great uruk-hai, its body rippling with the strength of powerful muscle. It was dressed in what looked like ripped of pieces of the armors from the humans of middle earth. It spoke of how many battles this uruk-hai had survived.

" Get up, little princeling, the master wants you " the uruk-hais voice was deep and almost seemed to hold some kind of intelligence, maybe it was what had kept this one alive for what most have been a life of constant war. But it was not this that caught Legolas attention, no it was what the uruk-hai had called him that made Legolas blood run cold. They knew who he was and right then he knew what would happen to him. He suddenly knew what made them keep him alive even if his was wounded greatly and could have been killed much earlier. They wanted information and at that moment of clarity and free from fever Legolas silently begged for death before these monsters could break him.

It seemed like the uruk-hai was suddenly tired of waiting for Legolas to move and so grabbed him and half carried, half dragged him out of the dungeon and down the corridor. As they passed several rooms Legolas could hear prisoners screaming behind closed doors, he knew that the ones screaming most likely was other elves and so his heart went out to the souls that would fall in this darkness. He had stopped fearing for his own soul and heart, Legolas already knew he would never leave this place alive.

Soon the uruk-hai came to a halt in front of a double door, it knocked but didn't wait for an answer just opened the door and pushed Legolas inside. As he looked around the room he realized that he was in something that must have once been a throne room, it was high to the ceiling and there was several large pillars surrounding the room, Legolas could faintly see faded images of trees on the pillars, a remnant of a time long gone.

At the end of the room there was a throne, no one knew what color it had once been and at the moment it was a dirty black and covered in black and gray fabric. Upon the throne a form clothed in shadow sat.

Legolas was dragged closer and soon he could see who sat on the throne. He was shocked to see that on it sat an elf dressed in rich dark fabrics with a black crown upon a golden head. How could an elf sit upon a throne controlling the monsters that tortured elves every day? "Thank you Gorent, I see that you have brought the prince like I ordered you." The elf spoke with a voice that was rough and hard. "Now little prince, we shall talk and you will tell me what I want to know of Mirkwoods defenses" this was said with a cold smile and in the elfs dark eyes shone something that made Legolas cringe. "Never will I tell anything, you treacherous worm" Legolas voice was weak and he could barely hold his head up, but still he defiantly look the other elf in the eye and meant every word he said.

"You insolate little bastard!" Gorent struck him the moment the word left his mouth. Legolas fell to the ground by the force of the blow. As his body hit the ground he his wounds burn in pain and he couldn't stop the scream from leaving his mouth. "I don't think we need to be so forceful I'm sure that the prince soon will tell us what he knows if he knows what is best for him" that smile was still plastered on the evil elfs face. "Of course lord Inari" the uruk-hai was grinning as he was answering. "I'll die before I tell you anything, how can an elf do something like this?" as he said this, Legolas hoped that it would hold true. "You want to know why I'm doing this little prince? This is all your fathers fault, they left me to these monsters to die. But I survived and now I will lead the attack on Mirkwood and they will see what they created before they die. And you my little prince will help or I will make your life a living hell." As he spoke Inaris face slowly broke out into a crazed smile. He had most likely broken during his now revealed captivity and the only thing remaining is a twisted shadow.

Even as his twisted elf smiled Legolas could not help but feel a small bit of sympathy, he must have been in so much pain and sorrow knowing he would most likely never be saved and at the same time Legolas hope that this was not his future, to break beyond the possibility of being saved. He would rather die than live like a twisted shadow.

"Gorent, please return our guest to his room, so he might think about his situation. You do understand that I will hurt your friends should you not tell me what I want to know little prince." A cold smile spread on Inaris face as Legolas suddenly remembered the horrible journey to Dul Guldur. He had been in so much pain and shocked that he had completely forgotten about his friends. While Legolas face paled as memoires flashed before his eyes Inari smiled coldly as he remembered how some of the orcs that captured the little prince ad told him of the elfs hallucinations of his friends. He was sure that the elf would rethink his options if he thought that his friends were in danger, soon he would get what he wanted and then Mirkwood would burn.

Legolas was in shock as he was dragged out of the throne room and down the stairs back into the dungeons. The deeper they got the colder and damper it got. Legolas felt a shill grip him to the core as he thought of his friends, he knew that Inari would hurt them to get what he wanted, but could Legolas tell him what he wanted knowing that it would cause Mirkwood to fall. Legolas was thrown back into his damp cell and when he hit the ground his wound flared up again causing him to fall back into unconsciousness.

tbc...

next chapter should be up in 1-2 weeks, I hope^^' please read and review


	3. Chapter 3

disclaimer: of course I don't own lord of the rings, if I did I would be rich alas I'm not.

I'm so sorry for the extremely long wait, I'm fighting writers block and school work^^' I'll try harder I promise.

warning: torture, but it's not a lot.

Chapter three

Legolas didn't want to wake up ever, it would mean having to make the impossible choice his friends or his people. How can one make that kind of decision, but deep down Legolas already knew what he had to do. He couldn't let his feelings get in the way. He had been left for several days in his dark cell, Legolas thought it was to make him nervous about what would happen to him.

His wounds had started to hurt again, the pain burning like a great fire inside of him. Legolas could barely move most of the time, the wound by the morgul blade would make him unconsciousness for a short while by the slightest movement. His fever had spiked again and so the visions had returned. He could hear screams, sometimes they were his friends' voices, brave mister Frodo or gentle Sam or even his dear Estel and sometimes he could even hear his father screaming in agony. Every time it broke his heart having to listen and not do anything, but try and hold on to the slightest hope of being saved.

After what felt like hours of listening to the screams Legolas could hear someone approaching, soon the doors swung open and in the opening stood Gorent, his muscular body taking up most of the doorway. "Come little elf, time to talk" the Uruk-Hais deep voice dripping with something akin to joy. As he spoke Gorent crabbed Legolas by his long hair and half dragged him out of the dungeon. The pain was excruciating and Legolas tried to get his feet under him as so to relieve some of the pain.

Once again he was dragged through dark corridors toward the old throne room. Legolas feared what would happen once they arrived. He knew what he had to do, but would he be able to make say it, could he sacrifice his friends?

Soon they were just outside of the throne room. Legolas tried to resist Gorent as he dragged him into the throne room, but his weak attempt was no match for the strong Uruk-Hai. Once again Legolas was dragged in front of the dark throne and the elf sitting upon it.

"How is my honored guest today?" Inari´s rough voice filled the once quiet hall. He didn't wait for an answer and instead kept talking. "So have you made your choice yet, little prince? You do understand that your friends will hurt if you don't do what I want you to do? So little prince what will you do?"

Legolas could feel his heart breaking as he opened his mouth to answer the dark elf, "I'll never tell you anything you dark shadow" Legolas voice was weak, but as he spoke it held a sliver of strength that spoke of truth. "Do you understand what you're saying, princeling? You would let them suffer? Can't you hear them? Already they scream in pain and curse you for the pain they have to endure. Of course you'll still tell me anything I want to know, but it's too late to save your friends just remember that their blood id on your hands." Inaris face still held that cold and empty grin as he finished speaking. "Nothing you can do will make me speak, worm" Legolas tried to keep his voice strong, but he was quickly losing strength.

Legolas noticed several large Uruk-Hai approaching from the shadows of the large room, feral grins and bloodthirsty eyes. "Are you certain there is nothing I can do, shall we try? Grab him, let's play little prince." Inari ordered the Uruk-Hai.

Suddenly several of the monsters surged forward and grabbed Legolas, they held his arms straight out from his body as they forced him down on his knees in the middle of a circle of Uruk-Hais. In the corner of his eye Legolas could see an Uruk-Hai draw a small dagger from its side and walk up behind him. Legolas was certain that his life would end now, his body in pain and his spirit slowly breaking by grief.

He closed his eyes and waited for his life to end when suddenly he felt the dagger at his neck and felt it rip his shirt down the back exposing his naked skin. Legolas suddenly realized what they were going to do as another one of the Uruk-Hai came forward carrying a wicked looking whip. It consisted of a handle of something that looked like some kind bone and a tail made of braided dark leather and in some places there was also glass imbedded in it. All in all it looked like it would be able to cause a lot of pain.

The Uruk-Hai carrying the whip stepped up behind him and raised the whip ready to strike, but the monster held the strike back like it was waiting for something. "Your last chance little prince, tell me what I want and your death will be quick and painless". Inaris spoke looking down on Legolas will Legolas stared right back refusing to speak and even if he wanted to his strength was draining quickly and he would not be able to speak soon. "It seems like you made your choice and now you'll pay for it" Inari raised his hand while smiling his cold smile and as his hand dropped the Uruk-Hai behind Legolas raised the whip once again and this time it let the whip lick across Legolas back with a lot more force.

The pain was incredible, Legolas had never felt anything this bad before and it took all his power to keep himself from screaming. He had barely any time to ready himself as the whip struck his back once again several times. Legolas had lost count at fifteen lashes, it had been too hard to focus when his back felt like it was on fire.

Suddenly the Uruk-Hai stopped and as Legolas tried to catch his breath he noticed that Inari had raised his hand again to stop the monster, "Will you speak now little prince?" he asked. Legolas gathered his last remaining strength as he spat out "never".

"So be it, let's continue" Inari smiled. Legolas closed his eyes waiting for the pain to begin again, but it didn't come. He opened his eyes to see what was going on and saw that the Uruk-Hai that had been using the whip had moved and was once again standing by his place in front of Legolas. "You're an archer, yes princeling? You do need does fingers of yours, yes? Should we maybe have some of them removed?" Inari was laughing as fear filled Legolas body, without his fingers he would be nothing, he would not be able to use his beloved bow or his knives. Legolas realized that Inari was still talking "…. such a kind lord I'll give you time to think, Gorent take our dear prince back to his chamber, I think he has something to think over. Oh and little prince remember that your friends will suffer greatly because of you. It's such a sorrow that you would have such a cold heart".

Legolas arms were released but the Uruk-Hais as Gorent once again grabbed him by his hair and started dragging him out of the room. The pain in his scalp combined with the burning in his back and the infected nazgul wound and the believed guilt of causing his friends great pain was slowly getting to be too much for the tired elf and as the Uruk-Hai throw him back into his cell he didn't even have the strength to move from his position on the cold stone floor. Legolas lay there thinking about his friends and his father, how he must be such a disappointment to everyone. He couldn't even get away from his enemy in a forest, what kind of wood elf was he? Legolas didn't notice as tears started to fall down his face as grief and pain ground away on his heart. But there was also a determination of not giving Inari what he wanted, he had already failed his family and friends too much he couldn't give them anymore reasons to hate him and with that determination in his heart Legolas slipped into a dreamless sleep.

….

Legolas was left in his cell for what felt like several days, sometimes he thought that they had forgotten him or just given up and decided to leave him to die in that cell. Soon the wounds on his back had also gotten infected and fever was once again raging through his body. It was affecting him to the point of considering to actually giving in and telling Inari what he wanted to know, but the moment he thought those words he would hear one of his friends scream in pain and the guilt of even thinking the words would dig into his heart hollowing it out even more.

Then one day when Legolas was somewhat more aware of what was going on Gorent suddenly stood in the doorway once again looking at the elf like he was waiting on Legolas to get up and walk by himself and once again it didn't happen so the Uruk-Hai grabbed Legolas by his arms and started carrying him out the door and down several corridors. Legolas barely noticed were they were going as the Uruk-Hai irritated his wounds to the point of almost knocking him out. Before he noticed they were once again in front of the cursed throne room. Legolas dreaded going through the large double doors knowing almost certainly there were extreme amounts of pain waiting on the other side of those doors.

Of course his wish didn't come true and so he was dragged inside the throne room and thrown down in front of the large throne upon which the dark and crazy elf Inari resided. "I do hope you're well little prince, shall we get down to business then? Will you tell me what I want to know or should we break some fingers?" Inari raised his hand and two Uruk-Hais stepped forward taking hold of Legolas' arms and forced him down on his knees while Gorent grabbed his right hand and looked at Inari waiting for the next order. Legolas knew what was coming, but as much as he wanted to he couldn't get away, the Uruk-Hais had a too good grip on his arms and his strength was not what it once had been.

The hand fell and one of Legolas fingers snapped, the pain was excruciating and Legolas couldn't stop the scream from tearing out of his throat. Before he had any chance of recovery another finger snapped and the world turned black by the pain.

As Legolas regained consciousness gorent had realized his hand and all his weight was held up by the other uruk-hais. Legolas couldn't even lift his head to look up from the floor in front of him. His index and middle finger was burning with pain and he knew that without help soon he would never be able to use a bow ever again. What he didn't realize was that his other wounds were crawling with infection and if he was saved soon it would be too late.

"I'm not even going to ask again, you're too stubborn for your own good little prince not even the lie about your friends helped. Don't you understand that I'm trying to help you? They won't come for you, just like they didn't come for me. You and I are the same, lost and abandoned, given to the darkness. They don't care, they don't know and they won't come. They never did, WHY DIDN'T THEY COME?" inaris speech quickly grew into shouting as he seemed to relive old pains. Had Legolas been a bit more awake and not in extreme amounts of pain maybe he would have heard inaris slip of information and so much pain could have been prevented.

Suddenly Legolas hair was grabbed and his face turned up to face his captor. "little prince it's time for you to die" inaris voice was complete void of any feelings what so ever contrasting his anger just a second ago. It seemed like inari had suddenly lost whatever sense he had left, the thin treads that held his mind together had now snapped for some reason.

The uruk-hais stationed in the throne room didn't seem to know what to do, many just stood watching inari as he once again started ranting about his past. "... Why didn't they come? I'll kill them all, they will see. They made me into this… this monster and now they will all fall and see the monster they made. I…. I'll avenge all those who were left behind, I….. I didn't mean to break, didn't mean to let them die…" all of the sudden he broken down into sobbing and fell to his knees in the middle of the throne room.

"Lord inari?" gorent tried to speak to the crazy elf, but as he got no answer a feral grin grew upon his face and as he drew his crude sword he spoke once again "I am captain now, you maggots" he said as he let his sword fall.

Then gorents eyes fell on Legolas still held by the two other uruk-hais. "letsss play with the little elf." Gorent speech pattern had fallen back into that of the other uruk-hais now that inari was gone. All at once they advanced and formed a circle around Legolas, but this time he knew they wouldn't stop until he was dead or no fun to play with anymore.

Soon hits and kicks were raining down on him, Legolas tried to protect himself, but he didn't have to strength to fight back. Suddenly it all stopped, Legolas took this chance to catch his breath and figure out if anything was broken and as he looked up again he locked eyes with gorent and the bloodlust he saw in those eyes made his blood run cold.

tbc...

hopefully I'll get the next chapter out a bit sooner and I have a question, who do you want legolas to end up with? in this story that would be a lot of comfort and help and then maybe a sequel focusing more on the romance.

until next time^^


	4. Chapter 4

author's note: once again I seem to be unable to actually write reasonably fast, so this chapter is also quite late, I apologize for that^^' there is only two or three chapters left, but there will most likely be a sequel.

I also want to say thanks to the people who have review this story and for all the story alerts and favorites to.

warnings: rape, violence and angst. and depending on how one looks at it there is also fluff.

so please read and review^^

Chapter four

When Legolas locked eyes with Gorent his blood ran cold. In the Uruk-Hais eyes he saw unbridled feral lust and it was all directed towards him.

His mind flashed back to when he and one of the patrols found the body of a scout captured and killed by orcs. He remembered the horrible evidence present on the body, he had thought and hoped that something like that would never happen to him, but looking into the eyes of the monster in front of him Legolas knew what would happen.

He tried to move away, but his body had given up. There was no hidden strength inside of him that could help and Legolas knew that nobody was coming for him, no one even knew he was in need of help. His father and his people all thought he was in Rivendell or maybe they now knew of the fellowship and of the ring, but they would never know that he was there in Mirkwood in desperate need of help.

All of the sudden one of the Uruk-Hai surrounding Legolas grabbed him and started ripping of his pants exposing him completely. Legolas body went numb, not even the worst of his wounds pained him. A cold certainty of doom settled deep down in his stomach. He wondered if this was how Inari had felt when he lost the battle against the darkness.

Gorent now stood looking down grinning at Legolas and as several other Uruk-Hai grabbed Legolas to hold him down as Gorent started undoing his lacings eager to get a taste of the wounded elf.

Even as his legs were spread by clawed hands the numbness didn't lift. Legolas didn't even try to get away, his spirit now almost completely broken, but as the Uruk-Hai violently pushed inside all the pain returned tenfold and Legolas pained screams echoed throughout the large throne room.

His body tried to instinctively push away the Uruk-Hai, but as he tried the pain only got worse. He could only lie there as his body and soul slowely shattered into pieces, Legolas had given up on hope.

As Gorent finished and pulled out another took his place and it all started over, this went on for several hours. When all had finished one of them grabbed Legolas and dragged him back to his cell as Gorent sat down on the throne. Legolas was thrown down on the cell floor and left there, but the door didn't close and soon after the body of Inari was thrown in beside him.

Legolas wondered why they had left the dead body with him when he suddenly realized that supposedly dead body was breathing.

He considered leaving the other elf to die, but something in his broken heart told him to at least try and help the wounded elf by his side. So Legolas forced his body to move closer and look over the other elf's wound, how he had managed to move his battered body that time he would never know.

As he looked over Inari he saw that the wound was not as bad as had seemed, it had only bleed a lot, but Legolas also saw that had Gorent aimed a little more the dark elf would have died immediately. Surprisingly Legolas noticed that he was almost happy that the other elf hadn't died, but he couldn't understand why.

Knowing Inari wouldn't die Legolas without thinking lay down and curled up around the other elf and fell into a mix of sleep and unconsciousness, trying to help his broken soul to heal.

P.O.V change

When Inari woke up he noticed he was warm, warmer than he had felt in a long time, but he also noticed that he was laying on something cold, wet and hard, it was only his side that was warm and he realized that someone was curled around him.

He looked down and to his surprise he saw Legolas sleeping beside him, his arm over his chest. It broke Inari seeing the golden elf beside him covered in blood and even when sleeping he had a look of complete sorrow upon his face and Inari knew he was the cause of it. He also noticed that the hand lying upon his chest was the hand were some of Legolas' fingers had been broken.

While Inari lay there contemplating his role in legolas's pain he didn't notice the object of his thoughts starting to wake. It was only when Legolas tried to move and almost screamed in pain that he noticed that the younger elf was awake.

"Wait! Don't move, you'll hurt yourself even more" he cautioned the younger elf and looking down upon the broken creature in front of him he felt the guilt creeping inside of his soul. Such a pure soul should not hurt this way.

"Don't touch me, you traitorous worm" Legolas screamed and tried to move away, but his body would not permit it, it was much too tired of being forced to move. Inari could see that the badly injured elf was very distressed and not a little confused of what was going on.

"Please you need to calm down." Inari pleaded with the other elf worried of what would happen if the other actually managed to move.

"What are you doing here? You are their leader aren't you, what is going on?" he could see that the younger elf was quickly getting more distressed and without thinking he grabbed Legolas and pulled him into his arms trying to get him to calm down.

"I'm not sure of what's going on, but one thing is certain and that's I'm not their leader anymore or do you think I enjoy getting stabbed and left in a dungeon? I understand if you don't believe me right now, but I'm truly sorry for what has happen to you, if I had been able to stop it I would have." Inari's voice was surprisingly soft as he spoke. Maybe I'm starting to like this little elfling, he thought.

"But if you didn't want it to happen why did you…? It's all too confusing, I … I don't understand…" Legolas' voice was very weak, he was much too weak for this right now.

"It's alright, I'll explain later. Now rest, your body is still weak." In the end he managed to get Legolas to lie down and rest again to let his broken body heal.

Inari couldn't help but feel that something was about to happen, he wasn't sure if it was something bad or good, but something was about to happen. He had always been able to sometimes feel things about to happen, but he had never told anyone about it, think they wouldn't believe him. He could feel sleep quickly approaching and he lay down beside Legolas.

They were left in their cell for several days and Inari noticed that Legolas seemed determined to not trust him even as Inari did all he could to help the younger elf recover and survive from the grievous actions done upon him. Because of this Inari was surprised when Legolas suddenly sat down beside him and looked at him.

"What did you mean when you said you didn't want this to happen? I mean you did order them to do this. How did you end up here?" Inari was shocked as the younger elf asked him why things had happened. In a way he had hoped that he wouldn't have to tell this story, but Inari knew that there was no other way and so he started talking.

"Let's start with how I ended up here shall we, I'm a lot older than you, but I think you already know that. I used to be a scout in your father's army, I was sent out with two others to scout deep into the south. It went horribly wrong, we got more south then we ever had, but it went bad, we walked right into a trap. The orcs brought us here, they tortured us for weeks, they wanted me to tell Mirkwood's defenses, but I didn't know anything and so they killed my companions thinking it would make me speak, it didn't as I was too low of rank to know anything. In the end my mind was so broken that it wasn't hard for the darkness to take over my mind.

That day was the first time I managed to break free, it was also the first time that I wanted to be free of the darkness holding me. I gave up a long time ago, but your strength reminded me of what was important. You brought me back to the light and for that I owe you my life.

It seems you have always brought joy to me life, I remember before when you were just an elfling. I had returned from a mission that didn't succeed, nobody died but if was hard to not be able to complete what we meant to do, and as I was wandering the royal gardens stewing in myself loathing I meet a small elfling playing with his small wooden horses and soldiers. He was laughing and as I stood by and watched I could see what a great elf that little one would be one day. I also remember that just before I turned and left that little one turned and smiled at me.

That little elfling was you my prince and I know there is nothing that can make things right, but I felt that you should know how things happened." Inari stopped talking, but he couldn't look at Legolas for fear of what he would see in the prince's eyes. It caught him by surprise when he suddenly felt two arms wrap around him and a small voice whispering in his ear.

"I remember that day in the gardens, I remember a soldier watching me such sad eyes and I thought that maybe he just needed someone to smile for him, so he could see that not all was falling into darkness. I never saw that elf again until now and don't hate you I should, but I can't. I don't know why, but I know that something in my heart is telling me to trust and to live so that the soldier can see that all is not dark." And all Inari saw before he fell asleep was the smile of that little elfling.

He knew they were coming long before he could hear them. He had always been able to sense things when they were about to happen, he knew spoke of those gifts with anybody as he thought that no one would believe him only lady Galadriel and lord Elrond was known to be able to see the future. Inari had been having this feeling for almost two days before the orcs opened the door once more.

The two orcs sent to retrieve them stood in the doorway one spoke as they moved further into the cell.

"Come on you little maggots! Time to go, the captain wants to see you."

The orcs grabbed them and pulled them down the corridors, Inari noticed Legolas trying to break free from the orc's grip on his arm, but the stress his body had gone through made it impossible for him to escape.

He quickly noticed were they were headed even if it had been a long time since he had taken this route to the throne room. When they entered the big, dark room Inari could see Gorent sitting on the black throne looking very pleased with himself. He had a growing suspicion that Gorent had been planning or at least hoped for their roles to be reversed, he had always know that the only reason the dark creatures had followed him had been because of the powers the darkness controlling him had granted him. The monsters had had no choice but to follow him. Inari had always been aware of how much the dark creatures hated to follow him, he was prey in their eyes and that never changed and that awareness was what now made him fear what lay ahead.

"Ah, if it isn't our honored leader returned from the dead." Gorent's rough voice was dripping with cold sarcasm. "We were starting to worry that you wouldn't be here to lead us anymore." This was followed by rough laughter as the rest of the orcs and Uruk-Hai couldn't stop themselves from showing their joy of finally being able to show their former leader how they really felt.

Gorent rose from his throne and walked towards the elves. "And the little whore is also still alive, what say you we start were we left of last time." Inari could barely contain his anger at the uruk-hai's comment and the paleness of Legolas in response to the idea.

"Don't you dare touch him you filthy monster." He managed to not scream at Gorent, but his voice shook with anger when he heard the Uruk-Hai speak and saw Legolas deathly pale in responds to Gorent's idea.

"Are you going to stop me, oh fearless leader?" Gorent laughed as he knew that Inari couldn't do anything to stop him should he want to use the little elf again. Suddenly an idea struck him. "Or maybe you would like to take the whore's place?"

P.o.v change Legolas

When Legolas heard the monster speak he knew immediately what was to come and he feared that his heart would not be able to bear such a pain once again. Already he could feel his spirit starting to give up since the last time Gorent and the others had used him. His body was pulsing with pain and Legolas knew that it was a miracle that he still was alive and that he still was aware of what was going on around him.

He knew that Inari really didn't have an idea of the full extent of his injuries, Legolas tried his best of hiding it from the older elf when they spent all those days alone in their cell. He could feel the wound caused by the nazgul festering and causing infection to rampage throughout his body. He knew that it wouldn't be long before his body gave up because of the severe wounds upon his body. It couldn't be more than a day or two before it was over, the only question was if it was his battered spirit or body that in the end would give up first.

But Legolas had decided to keep up the charade until the very end. In a way he almost welcomed death the only thing that bothered him was leaving Inari alone with these dark creatures. As he focused once again on what was going on around him he heard Gorent question Inari if he would take the torture in Legolas place. He hoped the other elf wouldn't do something stupid and take his place and why would he, Legolas didn't mean anything to Inari or so he thought at least.

"I will, I won't let you touch him, Gorent." Legolas was shocked to hear Inari actually agreeing to take his place. Before he even had the time to react Gorent had grabbed Inari and dragged him into a circle the other Uruk-Hais were forming.

"Let's play then" Gorent and the other Uruk-Hai grinned and so the torture began. They began with a cruel looking whip similar to the one they had used on Legolas. He could almost feel the pain each time the whip lashed out at the other elf, Inari himself didn't make a sound even if it had been a long time since the last time he had been whipped this time was still easier. The Uruk-Hais noticed this of course and started hitting harder and harder and yet Inari didn't make a sound while Legolas tried his hardest not to scream or get free from the orc holding him to help the other elf.

After a while they abandoned the whip and started kicking the now lying elf. From the position on his knees Legolas could see inari's face and he could also see pain flicker across his face each time one of the monsters' feet connected. He didn't really understand why inari's pain hurt him so, but he prayed it would end soon he wouldn't be able to not scream if it continued much longer.

They kept the torture up for hours, when Legolas had heard the first bone break he hadn't been able to stop a cry from leaving his mouth and each time he heard another bone break his cries grew louder and more desperate. He couldn't bear hearing someone he now would call friend being hurt so badly.

Just when Legolas thought that his heart would break completely from all the pain around him and all the pain he himself had suffered he could hear commotion just outside the doors of throne room and suddenly they burst open and in ran several elvish warriors battling with orcs. Help had arrived unknowing of the prisoners in dire need of help.

tbc

I won't promise to get the next chapter up soon because I most likely won't^^ but i do promise that i will finish this story, if not for the bet I made with a friend ( if I don't finish she will force me to read something I won't enjoy :( ) I'll finish this for the people that have kept reading even when I don't write so fast^^'

so please review and tell me what you think


	5. Chapter 5

author note: finally here it is chapter five, there is maybe two or three chapters left before this story is over, but there will be a sequel focusing on the recovery of Legolas and Inari.

thanks for all the reviews ,alerts and favorites it really makes my day when I get a new review^^

Chapter five

Legolas couldn't believe what he was seeing, there fighting the dark creatures were elves, his father's warriors to be exact. At first he feared it be an illusion created by his broken mind to help him deal with what was happening, but as one of the warriors cut down the orc holding Legolas down looking quite shocked by seeing his prince in the hand of these creatures and looking badly wounded.

The battle that first looked to be going in the elves favor now started to turn as more orcs and Uruk-Hai poured from deep inside the dark castle. Legolas felt the elf that had killed the orc carefully lift him and start running for the exit. At first he thought of telling them to not leave Inari, but then he noticed another elf carrying him.

He was still confused about all that was happening around him as they ran from the dark castle, Legolas fell in and out of unconsciousness as he was carried away. His body ached with pain and his spirit still knew only suffering.

The warriors of Mirkwood had been very shocked when they found their only prince in the clutches of sauron's dark creatures, in pain and almost dead. It was that discovery that made them retreat and save their prince and the unknown elf that they had also found. They had quickly realized that Legolas and Inari needed a healer quickly if they were to survive.

It took them almost five days of near constant running to make it to the palace of Mirkwood, both Legolas and Inari had lost their fight with consciousness by the second day. As they entered the courtyard they were meet by the king himself, they had sent a scout to inform the palace of their discovery and to make sure that the prince and his friend would get the help they needed right away.

"My son, where is my son?" The king was beside himself with worry for his son's health. But he knew that he would have to wait to make sure that his son was alright, right now he needed the healers professional help at the moment.

Legolas and Inari were rushed into the hand of the healers. They quickly got to work with the worst of injuries, namely Legolas's stab wound and inari's broken bones. It took several hours, but in the end they had managed to bring both of them out of severe danger of dying.

**Inari p.o.v**

As Inari woke up the first thing he saw was a bright light and at first he thought that he was dead, but then he realized that he was feeling a dull pain and do you really feel pain when you're dead? In the end he came to the conclusion that he must still be alive since the pain was still there.

Gradually the bright light faded and he started seeing the room around him. It was a large room with wall the color of a pale blue sky and large windows on one side facing the garden outside. His bed was the only one in the room.

As he lay there contemplating his room Inari didn't hear the young female elf enter the room until she spoke.

"You're finally awake, my lord" her voice was calm and sweet like honey.

He tried to answer her, but his throat was dry from lack of use.

"Here drink some water, it will help your throat, my lord" she handed him a glass of water as she spoke.

When Inari had drunk the water he tried to speak once again and this time he managed it.

"I'm no lord, you don't have to call me that and where am I?"

"But what should I call you then, my lord and you are in the healing ward of the Mirkwood palace, you were given your own room so your sleep wouldn't be disturbed" she answered.

Inari knew that he couldn't tell who he really was and why he was in Dul Guldur, he would have to make up some kind of lie even if he was certain that Legolas would tell them who he really was. But for now he chanced and gave her his real name.

"My name is Inari." as they spoke they didn't notice the male elf enter, as any other elf he was beautiful and young looking, but his eyes were ancient.

"I see that our patient has finally awakened, you said that your name was Inari right? My name is Alyan and I'm the head healer. Please rest and recover, I'm sure that you're still very tired" as Alyan spoke Inari noticed that he actually was very tired and so he let sleep overcome him.

Several days went by since Inari woken up and each day Alyan would come to check on him and every day they spoke a little more, but Inari always guarded every word that left his mouth as not to give away any of his past and part in Legolas's pain. But even with all his precautions Inari always worried that someone would ask how he had ended up at the dark castle or where he was from, but every day went by without anyone asking anything and soon he forgot to keep worrying about it.

It was a normal morning as Inari waited for Alyan to come and check on him and talk with him. He had come to rely on Alyan for some good conversation every day. It was almost noon by the time he finally entered Inari's room, the moment Alyan entered the room Inari immediately noticed that something was wrong.

He noticed immediately that Alyan seemed to be lost in thought as he went about checking inari's now mostly healed wounds. He didn't speak save for some short orders consisting of turning around and taking deep breaths. Inari had started to feel something akin to fear, Alyan had always been kind to him and this sudden change to extreme cold made Inari worried.

"Alyan, my lord, is something bothering you?" Inari had often turned very polite when he was worried about things and this was one of those times. He also couldn't stop moving his hands.

"What have I said about calling me a lord, Inari? You know I don't want you calling me that and no, there is not something bothering me." Even with Alyan's answer he knew just by looking that the healer wasn't as calm and collected as he used to be. There was also something in his voice that made Inari think that whatever was bothering the healer had to do with him and this knowledge quickly brought back all the worries Inari had had all those days ago.

"Please don't lie to me, I can see that something is bothering you quite a bit and I do believe it has to do with me. So please won't you tell me?" Inari wasn't certain if he really wanted to know what he had done trouble the healer so, but he also knew that what he wanted didn't matter he had to know if Alyan had figured something out about his past.

"I remember you." That simple sentence brought his world crashing down around him. "I remember when you were a scout in the army and I remember that you and your group disappeared a very long time ago, no bodies was found and in the end we all assumed that you had been captured and killed. But now sits in front of me a ghost from the past with evidence of recent torture, but not a sign of prolonged torture. Can you tell me why that is or should I tell you a theory of mine?" Alyan's voice was a void of any feelings, Inari couldn't even hear the anger he was certain should be there.

At first he thought of denying it all claiming to know nothing of what Alyan was talking about, but one look at the healer's face made him reconsider his idea, the look upon the healer's face promised a visit with the king and most likely someone that would know who he was. Maybe Legolas had already told them who he was and what he had done and Alyan was only toying with him, either way Inari realized that the safest way at the moment was to tell the healer what he wanted to know.

"I also remember you, master healer, I visited you often enough to have your face permanently burned into my mind. As you already noticed the wounds on my body a very recent and there are no older wounds since it's been a very long time since I last was tortured." He didn't say more in hope that his meager answer would satisfy Alyan, but it was all in vain.

"But why is that, why haven't you been tortured? You have been the prisoners of orcs and other dark creatures for thousands of years." This was the question Inari had hoped to avoid, he wasn't certain if he would be able to tell the older elf what he had done, but he knew that he had to try.

"I was tortured in the beginning, both me and my companions. The dark lord wanted to know of Mirkwood's defenses, but neither I nor my friends knew anything. They killed them to get me to talk, but I had nothing to tell them, I knew nothing and the guilt of being the reason or my friends death darkened my heart, I believed that if I had been able to tell him something that they would be alive still maybe I'm crazy, but in a way I still believe that.

It was that darkness that made the dark lord able to take over my mind and body, in a way I've been asleep for all those years only waking once in a while to try and make my mind and body mine again obviously I didn't succeed. During this time I have done a lot of things that I'm not exactly proud of the most recent thing would be the ordering of the torture of prince Legolas, he was the reason for me being able to break free of my prison." As Inari finished his story he wasn't able to look the healer in the eye, all the guilt that he had been pushing away had come back to the surface and was now slowly drowning him with memoires, both old and newer.

Suddenly he felt hands holding his face and turning it up to look into the eyes of Alyan, but what he was there was not what he expected to see, he thought he would see hate and loathing and Alyan going directly to the king telling him what Inari had been responsible for, but looking into Alyan's eyes he saw nothing of this, what he saw was immense sadness and tears rolling down his face.

"I have two questions for you, did you ever enjoy what you did during this time? And I don't mean the darkness inside you, but the real you, did you ever enjoy it? And one last thing did you give the order of _**that **_being done to the prince?" Alyan's voice was thick with sadness and grief as he spoke.

Inari blanched at the questions directed at him, never had he enjoy what his body had done, rather he had been screaming inside to try and get free and just the thought of ordering the prince to be raped made him immediately throw up what little food he had inside of him. Fortunately Alyan noticed it just before and managed to get a bucket for Inari to throw up in and before Inari had a chance to speak Alyan once again spoke.

"I think that reaction is quite an obvious answer, I take you didn't enjoy it at the very least and I was already quite certain that you didn't order the prince to be abused in that way. It's alright" as Alyan spoke those words it was like if something broke inside of Inari and he could feel the tears pouring down his face and he knew that even if he tried to stop he wouldn't be able to. He could feel arms around him pulling him into a hard chest and a soft voice in his ear saying that it would all be alright and for the first time ever Inari was able to let go of some of the guilt inside of him.

Alyan held Inari as he cried and felt him let go, but he knew that if the other elf didn't let go of the guilt he carried inside he would surely die. There was one thing that he hadn't told Inari and that was that just a few days before prince Legolas had awaken and that the first words out of his mouth had been of inari's safety. He hadn't said a word of inari's role in his torture. He knew that the prince had deep emotional wounds that would take long to heal, but Alyan had a feeling that his two patients would most likely be able to help each other heal.

tbc...

please review^^

I don't know when the next chapter will be ready, but I hope it's soon.


End file.
